Calm Before the Storm
by Mad-and-Hairy
Summary: Takes place after the Avengers. Loki awaits word from Odin about his punishment. Thor decides to visit Loki while he still has the chance. Minor Thorki if you squint your eyes, and tilt your head to the right. Rated T to be on the safe side


"Loki," Thor called into his brother's chambers. They had just returned from Earth, and Thor had convinced his father to allow Loki the use of his old rooms while he awaited his punishment.

"What do you want Thor?" He snapped, from where he was sat on the window seat, hidden by the shadows. His back was against the wall, one leg bent, while stretched across the seat. A mug of water was balanced on the ledge of the window. He looked so lost, and withdrawn that it broke Thor's heart to see him this way,

"I only wish to see you comfortable." Thor explained, while taking a couple of cautious steps into the room. The air was icy, and had harsh bite to it.

"Comfortable. Tomorrow morning I will be punished, and then I will suffer for the rest of my days. So tell me, Thor, what need is there of comfort?" He hissed out, his eyes flashing red, against his cerulean skin. His hand dipped into the water, and resurfaced with a handful of ice cubes, which he proceeded to throw out the window, hitting the patrolling guards as they passed.

"Brother please!" Thor began to plead.

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Loki shouted, bolting upright and knocking over the glass of water in the process. "I NEVER WAS AND I NEVER WILL BE!"

"Brot," Thor began before clearing his throat and starting again, "Loki. Please see reason. I am only trying." Thor attempted again, but was quickly silenced with a well-placed spell.

"No Thor! I will not tolerate any more of this childish behavior any longer. Look at me Thor! I am a Frost Giant! I am what we were raised to despise. How can you stand there and call me your brother!" he screamed into Thor's face. Thor struggled against the spell, to say soothing words, anything to calm his brother, but his brother's magic was strong. So instead, Thor stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, careful not to touch his bare skin to Loki's. The trickster pushed against Thor's chest, trying with all his might to break from the thunder God's hold. Seeing that he had no other choice, Loki removed the spell and Thor left out a hearty laugh.

"Loki, I see only the one I love. The one I was raised with, my closest friend from childhood. I care not if you are from Asgard or Jotunheim."

"Then you are blind Thor!" Loki sneered, "Now let me go this instance. I will not be bullied."

"Bullied?" Thor questioned a huge smile on his face, "I am hugging you. Has it been so long that you have forgotten the meaning of this gesture?"

"Thor! Release me from your hold." Loki demanded, and reluctantly Thor obeyed. The younger of the two, took a few steps back before brushing of his clothes.

"You are worried, my friend." Thor stated, not really expecting an answer. Loki glared at him, before finally breaking. Hating Thor was taking too much energy. Loki retreated back to his seat beside the window.

"What is to become of me?" he whispered, more to himself than Thor.

"I do not know." Thor sighed, before sitting next to his brother.

"I thought as much," Loki dipped his fingers into the spilt water, turning it into a sheet of ice. "Odin hates me. He will punish me with a fate far worse than death.

"I will not allow you to be punished unfairly; perhaps he will only banish you like he did me." Thor suggested optimistically.

"He banished you to treat you a lesson like a stubborn child. You did not try to take over another world."

"Neither did you." Thor argued. Loki was about to argue when Thor silenced him by raising his hand. "I have gazed into your eyes often. And the eyes I saw on Earth were foreign to me. You were being controlled. I don't see why you don't just explain that to All-father."

"Because Thor, All-father will listen to my plea and think it a trick. He will not listen to the truth. He has already passed judgment on me, and is just waiting the appropriate amount of time before sentencing me." Loki explained, all hope gone from his eyes. "And if he does believe me, then he will see me as weak."

"Why are you so eager to be punished, just to prove your worthiness to father?" Thor placed his hand on Loki's shoulder, "Listen to me Loki, you would be a magnificent King if given the chance. What father sees as weakness, I only see as strength."

"Those words hold no meaning coming from you." He scoffed, brushing Thor's hand away.

"Then you have learned nothing." Thor replied, while standing up from the cushion. "Farewell my br," Thor paused, the hurt and pain etched clearly on his face. "Loki." He finished before striding across the room, not daring to turn back.

"Goodbye," Loki called after him, "brother." Thor hesitated, for a moment, a smile working its way onto his face.

"Perhaps all is not lost; perhaps there is hope for you yet." Thor answered, before closing the door firmly behind him.


End file.
